Talk:Fear dragon breath
Standardization note "This breath was designed to standardize the other dragon breath DCs, however, they were not updated to this breath, and thus use the dragon age's impact on DC differently. The fact that this breath uses the dragon's hit dice for duration is an anomaly." The first sentence of the above is false. The function being called is GetDragonFearDC(), not GetDragonBreathDC(). There is no reason to think it was intended to standardize anything but the dragon fear DCs (breath and aura). The second sentence is speculation, so I am going to remove the entire note. --The Krit 15:01, July 21, 2011 (UTC) * For the first sentence you are correct, I had misinterpreted the "standardization note" found in the comments of GetDragonFearDC(). For the second sentence, fear dragon breath is the only dragon breath with a duration proportional to hit dice (all others use a duration proportional to dragon's age), however the aura of dragon fear does also use a duration proportional to hit dice (up to the cap), so it isn't the only dragon ability that goes this way, just the only dragon breath. However, it can also be argued that dragon age is just slightly off proportionality (proportional to hit dice -1) due to the way of rounding, with exceptions noted for wyrmling and great wyrm durations. So without the first sentence, the second sentence sounds off mark. Though one could note that the dragon fear breath has approximately three times the duration of the other dragon breaths. Though even three times would be a constant off. WhiZard 00:44, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :* If you will permit a rephrasing of "all others use a duration proportional to dragon's age": There are twelve dragon breaths, and three of them (paralysis, sleep, slow) use a duration proportional to the dragon's age. Of course, you could discount half of the breaths (acid, cold, fire, gas, lightning, and negative energy) as they have no duration, but that still leaves "proportional to dragon age" a tad short of a majority. To get a majority, you could also remove from consideration the dragon breath with a permanent duration (weaken). That might be considered a bit of a stretch, though, and it also leaves two (not one) dragon breaths unaccounted for -- fear, which has a duration based on hit dice, and prismatic, which has variable effects but perhaps the fixed 10 round duration would be the best basis for comparison. On the other hand, the prismatic breath is documented on NWNWiki (but not in the in-game text) as blinding low-level creatures for 1 round per hit die of the dragon, so maybe it's best to not say that fear dragon breath is the only one whose duration is based on hit dice? ;) :: Anyway, using only three abilities as the basis for what is "normal" seems to me to be heading in the direction of overgeneralizing. Especially when there are just as many exceptions (fear, prismatic, and weaken). --The Krit 15:04, July 22, 2011 (UTC)